d worst day of my life
by dbz-luver
Summary: amiboshi got miaka caught but amiboshi likes miaka instea.. wat if he has sex with her??


Forever I waited for you  
  
[verse 1] The first day I saw you I got scared I thought u were never gonna be mine I cant really say how I feel Its too hard to explain I thought id never meet you I thought ull never be mine  
  
[chorus] when I saw u walk away I knew I never had a chance. But I saw u smile at me My heart cried for joy Forever I waited for someone like you  
  
[verse 2] now, its 2day I have to explain How I feel I hope u get happy Nd I hope u smile Cuz when u 1st saw me I thought u were happy But suddenly I found you With another girl I got scared when I walked by u I thought I should never c u again [chorus]  
  
[verse 3] I thought u luvd me But ur feelings never exist Now its too late 2 tell u Its 2 late 4 u 2 explain U lost me now I lost u 4ever [chorus]  
  
but now u changed- I always knew. That ill never last in your heart |can`t go on lyk dis [chorus] i cant go on like dis all my dreams and hopes are shattered derz no moe chance or hope foe me 2 even talk to u i can`t go on like dis i thought u were my guy i thought u were all mine i thought it all for a lot of time u r makin me lose my mind i cant go on like dis  
  
[verse 1] you say you love me but do you mean it u said you wont leave me it dat rili true? all da things u say do you mean dem all or r u fakin` it all? (bakk 2 top)  
  
[verse 2] life was hardwhen i never met you i thought i was gonna die when you came to me life was heaven but did you actually knoe, that life for me would be hell when you leave (bakk to top)  
  
[verse 3] i wanna scream my head off for you to actually hear me to come and ask wuts wrong cuz im getting pissed off (bakk to top) |friends onlee =( [chorus] i thought u were mine but u sed u werent but all ur friends say dat u luv me is it true... do u care 4 me or not but u sed dat we`ll jst b friends  
  
[verse 1] yesterday when u called me i thought der was sumthing new but when i asked u "do u luv me" u sed yes, but onlee as a friend i knew dat i still had a chance but is dat chance now? when u sed bye i sed i luv u u sed d same thing1 but i knew u didn't mean it like i did so wat is der 4 me 2 do?! [chorus(again)]  
  
[verse 2] remember when i sed r u jst my friend or do u luv me like i do? ur harsh answer was 2 shocking 2 me u sed dat we`ll jst b friends & friends until d end i really got mad i didn knowat 2 say i onlee had 1 chance but i lost it i lost everything especially u [chorus(again)]  
  
[verse 3] i remember d day when u gave me a rose it was d tym when i had 2 say gud-bui i realy needed sum1 2 comfort me & uwere d onlee 1 der i thought u would've been bad dat u were jst gonna b my friend but now i regret everything i sed cuz i still want u 2 b my friend i still want u 2 b mine [chorus(repeat)]  
  
| | |you`ll be with me |when I found you |ur my 1 dream cum true | |[chorus] |[verse 1] |I don't know at 2 say, | |when im in ur arms |2day is d 1st day of skul|I dun kno how I feel. | |i feel safe nd dat u wunt| |I jst have dis craving 4 | |leave me |u were d 1st 1 2 make me |u. | |im in seek of defence |smile |whenever I c u | |that u wunt leave me |I never knew u |I hab dis feeling inside,| |that you`ll be here with |Until u sed hi | | |me |When I was walking |its d feeling u could | |from now nd on |I felt ur hand brush on2 |never tell\decide | |you`ll be with me |mine |between u ndn me | | |My heart pounded so fast |dey say sparks surround | |[verse 1] |But u walked away. |us | |u nd me r alwayz 2geder | |do u think wat day say is| |u nd me r perfect couples|[chorus] |tru? | | |ur my bestfriend |or do u think its jst | |u nd me r basically |ur d onlee 1 I can trust |fake | |perfect 2geder |no1 else will believe me |cuz ur my 1 dream cum tru| |nothing can seperate us |dat u were -mostly | | |from our love... |all mine | | |[chorus(again)] | |when ur hand brushed on | | |[verse 2] |mine, | |[verse 2] |I was so close 2 get u |I thought u held my hand | |jst 2 let u kno |since people thought u |but it was only for a | |idated u 4 a purpose |liked me |second | |a purpose was 2 luv u |u gave me 2 much |nd notinh happened der | |nd 2 b with u from now |attention |do u believe in n einth?| |until d end |u made me laugh 2 hard | | |i dedicatedmy lyfe4 u |u helped me with my work |do u believe dat dreams | |since u made me happy.. |I thought u were all mine|cum tru? | |cuz u made me smile | |cuz my dream was u. | |d day i was down |[chorus] |u held me tight like a | |[chrous(again)] | |rope | |[2 b continued] |[verse 3] |but I cared 4 me gently | | |finding you was d hardest|in d stars I can c uur my| | |thing |1 dream cum tru | | |even though u were (jst) | | | |right in2 my eyes |baby I cant believe dis | | |bcuz when I found u |is dis reely happening 2 | | |I thought ull never b |me? | | |mine |cuz I kno ur 2 gud 4 me | | |I was d saddest person on|I trust u | | |earth |I kno ull never b mine | | |but u were d only 1 der |but if ull b mine in my | | |2 make me smile- |dreams, | | |when I found u |let me dream 4ever | | |[chorus] |cuz I kno dat ull never | | | |kno | | |d day I saw u smile |dat ur my 1 dream cuz tru| | |d day I saw ur eyes | | | |dat was d day I fell | | | |inluv |4ever I waited 4 sum1 | | |dat was d day when I |like u | | |found u |4ever I dreamed 4 u | | | |4ever I needed sum1 like | | | |u | | | | | | | |u were different 4rom dem| | | | | | | |but in my heart ull stay | | | |d same | | | |cuz ur my 1 dream cum | | | |tru | 


End file.
